Stars (Tale of Kili and Tara)
by MaKenna Joy
Summary: When Tara meets Kili she finds herself gazing at the stars... And when Kili realizes he loves her... He promises her he will never leave her... But even promises are broken sometimes...


Chapter 1

_Tiatha held her baby to her chest and kept it bundled up safely. Thrim stayed behind his wife and fought the orc pack following them. He threw rocks and slashed with his sword and knives, but it was no use. "We have to protect Tara!" Tiatha called to Thrim. Thrim ran up to Tiatha and kissed her on the cheek gingerly and placed his favorite dagger next to the baby. _

"_Run!" He called back drawing his sword and charging to the orc pack. Tiatha's face was streaked with tears but she clutched her baby and ran as fast as she could. She looked back only to see the orc pack close on their trail, and her husbands crumpled body on the ground. _

"_AA' i' giliath be yassen you Thrim." She whispered and darted to the tallest tree she could find. She started to climb as high as she could, by the time she got to a tall branch; the orcs were right under them. She kissed her baby, and put her on the thickest branch she could, making sure she was firmly balanced. Then, she gingerly set down the dagger next to her baby. "Goodbye, Tara." She whispered and jumped to the ground, fighting with all her might. She was killed, but not in vain, the orc pack left after thinking they killed everyone unaware that Tiatha's baby, Tara, was up in the tree, safe._

Tara slowly stalked a bird and silently pulled out her dagger, freshly sharpened. Her arm extended and she inhales, then letting go of the knife, exhales. The bird squealed and tried to fly away but Tara's blade was too fast, and pierced its flesh. Tara grinned and fetched her blade, finally a successful hunt. Today was her 70th birthday. She is a dwarf, but a very rare type, she had no beard, unlike every dwarf, including women. The only reason for this was because her mother, Tiatha, was an Elf. She hadn't known her parents, she was taken to many orphan homes when she was young, but she hated it up in the village. She eventually ran away to the forest beneath the Blue Mountains and has lived there in solitude since.

On the way back to her tree, Tara heard a twig snap. She whipped around to see an orc pack, right behind her. There was no point in running. She grasped the handle of her knife, and stood there. Dropping the bird she jumped into the air and lunged at the tallest orc. The orc squealed and dropped dead on the ground, sending the other orcs into complete chaos. Tara slashed at as much orcs as she could, but didn't notice the orc behind her. She screamed and fell to the ground, catching a glimpse of the arrow in her leg before she noticed her dagger laying a few feet away from her. She started to inch toward it, almost crawling. She extended her arm and reached as far as she could but she could only touch the tip. _Just a little closer_ she thought.

The orcs started moving forward and the orc drew his arrow and aimed it directly at her.

She reached her hand out and could almost grasp the handle. _Whisk! _An arrow flew by her and hit the orc that had the bow and arrow. _Whisk! _Another orc down. The rest of them fell back and ran away from their anonymous attacker. Tara sighed and relaxed. She looked at the arrow in her leg and winced. She wrapped her fingers around the end of the arrow, and slowly started to pull it out of her leg. After getting it out, she took her jacket off, showing nothing but her under shirt underneath. Tara shivered in the cool breeze of the mountain. She didn't want to ruin her jacket, because it was the only thing from her past; it was the jacket they found her wrapped in when she was a baby. But it was the only option for her not to loose too much blood. So she moved into a position so that she could start to wrap it around her leg.

First, she took her canteen and poured it on her cut. She gritted her teeth and her eyes started to water. _Snap! _A twig clicked behind her and she whipped her head around to see a young dwarf with long brown hair and a short brown beard standing behind her. She shuffled away from him. He wore a blue cloak and held a bow in his hand, and a quiver was around his chest like a sash. Tara recognized the arrows; they were the same ones that had just driven the orcs away.

The dwarf looked at her with a worried expression, and studies her face… her eyes were as blue as the sky… and her long chocolate brown hair stretched down to her waist. He knelt down and touched Tara's leg. "Hey!" She yelled and jerked her leg away. "Hey what? I was trying to help!" He shouted back. "No! You were touching my leg! That's not helping!" Tara snapped.

The young dwarf looked confused; Tara could see it in his deep brown eyes. "Forgive me, I just want to help." The dwarf sat down next to Tara and held his hand out. Tara hesitated, but slid her leg next to him. He touched it softly, and took a cloth from his pocket, and slowly dabbed away the blood. Tara winced;

"Sorry…" The dwarf muttered. He saw her shiver and he handed her jacket to her. "But-"Tara started "Don't worry" The dwarf grinned. Slipping his cloak off, he took his shirt off, revealing his chest. _What does he think he's doing? _Tara thought to herself, not impressed. He took his shirt and started to tightly wrap it around her wound. "Ow!" She cringed as he tied it tightly. The dwarf got up. "I've never seen you in the village, what's your name?" He asked. Tara tried getting up, but stumbled and almost fell, but caught a branch above her. "Tara." She hesitated. "And… you are?" "Kili," He replied, bowing; "At your service."

"Why are you here… Kili?" Tara asked "Dwarves are never in the forest." Kili looked at her, puzzled. "What are you then?" He asked. "I'm a dwarf!" She scoffed. "Sorry, it's just- you don't have a –"Tara scowled at him. Kili made a motion around his beard. "I know!" Tara exclaimed "My mom was an Elf!" she tried to explain.

"Oh… ok." Kili understood she didn't like talking about it- he heard her say "was" and that was a key word. "How did she die?" He said, very impulsively. Tara frowned at him. Kili blushed. "Sorry." He breathed. "She died protecting me from orcs." Tara whispered. "I was only a baby." Kili was confused. "How do you know then?" He asked. "Because." She replied. Of course, because wasn't a good enough answer for a curious dwarf like Kili. "Because?" He smiled. "Because, the orc you killed has my mother' necklace on." She started to tear up. "I've been hunting down that pack for as long as I can remember, and they have been taunting me about my parents' death that long." She wiped the tears off her face. "Sorry…" Kili mumbled.

"How old are you… Kili?" Tara changed the subject. "I'm turning 70 today." He beamed. "T-today?" Tara looked at him in astonishment. "Yeah… why?" Kili was puzzled. "Well… it's just… so am I…" Tara murmured. "What? Really? You're turning 70, today?" Kili smiled. "Yeah…" Tara forced a smile. "That's amazing! I never thought anyone else had the same nosta re as me!" Kili celebrated. Tara giggled. "Yeah…" Was all she could say?

Then she noticed the sunset. "Look, I would love to talk more," Tara started "But, I have another bird to catch, and I have to before it gets too dark." Kili looked disappointed. "Well… maybe... you could- I mean- since it's your nosta re too…" Kili paused. "Yes?" Tara smiled. "You could- come over for dinner?" He finished. _Go to the village? With him? Well… I guess there's food… _Tara thought carefully. "Sure…" She said regretfully. Kili beamed, but on the inside, he was relieved. "Ok, well," Kili swung his quiver over his bear shoulder. "Follow me I guess." He motioned Tara to follow and she hesitantly did.

They had to get to the top of the mountain, but that wasn't too hard because Kili knew exactly what path to take. Tara had never been this far from the forest before, except when she was running away from the village. They passed a meadow full of wild daisies and purple and white flowers. "Wow…" Tara breathed. She had never seen that meadow before. "I know, isn't it beautiful?" Kili smiled. "Yeah." Tara grinned.

"Almost as beautiful as you…" Kili whispered. "Huh?" Tara didn't hear him. "Oh! Uh- nothing!" Kili's face reddened. "Ok…" Tara smirked as they neared the village. It was almost exactly the same as she remembered it. Small wooden houses everywhere, a marketplace right in the center. They neared a tall house, taller than most, which made sense, because Kili was almost as tall as her, and she was very tall for a dwarf. Another dwarf, with long blonde hair and a beard that was in two thin braids, came out on the porch of the house.

"Kili! Where have you been?" The dwarf embraced him. "Fili! I was out in the forest hunting again." Kili explained. Tara laughed. _Hunting what? _She smiled. "Tara," Kili turned to her. "This is my older brother, Fili." She gave a little wave to Fili and he smiled back at her. "Fili this is-"Fili laughed "You brought a GIRL?" He nudged Kili and Kili blushed. "No! It's not like-"Fili was already back inside "Uncle Thorin!" Fili was calling. "Uh, sorry about that." Kili looked embarrassed. "I bet you are…" Tara joked and went towards the door.

When they went inside the only thing in the whole house that stood out to Tara was the table, which was packed with a feast large enough to feed the whole village. "Wow…" Tara exclaimed. Kili led her to the table and offered her to sit. She did so and he slid beside her. Fili and another dwarf walked into the room. The other dwarf was small, and had a long black beard, he was older than the other dwarf, and he had small grey streaks in his long black hair.

"Happy nosta re Kili!" The dwarf beamed. He had a booming voice and Tara could tell he wasn't from the Blue Mountains. "And who is this?" He frowned at Tara, who straightened. "Her name is-"Kili started. "Tara. My name is Tara." She finished for him. "And why is she here?" The dwarf questioned. "I was invited here thank you." Tara snapped. "That is no way to talk to me young lady." The dwarf straightened. "I will talk to you anyway I want-"She recognized him from somewhere. She knew him. "Forgive me…umm" She looked at him. "Thorin… Thorin Oakensheild" He boasted. That's where she had seen him, he was from her home town… his grandfather was king under the mountain! "Th-Thorin?" She stuttered. "You know him?" Kili was confused.

"You're from Erebor!" Tara exclaimed. Thorin frowned. "How do you-"He gasped. There was a long pause and Thorin just looked at Tara in amazement. "Daughter of Tiatha…" He breathed. Tara looked him in the eye and nodded. "Happy nosta re Tara." He grinned. "Please… eat!" and they did. Kili and Fili were puzzled, but let that slip away as they enjoyed the night.

At the end of the night Kili escorted Tara to the door. "Good night, Tara." Kili bid her farewell. "Happy nosta re Kili…" Tara answered and disappeared. Fili came outside to the porch that Kili was on. Kili was frozen leaning on a post, smiling and looking off to the distance where Tara had just gone. "So…" Fili mocked and nudged his little brother. "How does Uncle Thorin know her?" Kili looked at Fili with concern. "And I'm supposed to know?" Fili smiled. "Oh, shut up!" Kili pushed his brother and they went inside. _Tara… she's as beautiful as the stars in the sky… _Kili fell asleep to those words.

"Uncle?" Kili walked to Thorin the next morning. "Yes Kili?" Thorin sat down at the table. "How do you know Tara?" Kili questioned, sitting down at the table as well.

"Well… me and Tiatha go a long way back… a very… very… long way…"

_"Thorin! Shhh! We'll wake everyone up!" Tiatha giggled. "Stop peeking!" Thorin held his hands on to Tiatha's face and guided her over to the meadow. "Ok, now you can open your eyes!" He smiled. Tiatha gasped. "It's amazing!" She squealed and ran around picking as much flowers as she could grasp. "Thorin! These are beautiful!" Thorin grinned in satisfaction. "Thorin?" A deep voice called. "Tiatha! Hide!" Thorin called… if Thorin was caught with an elf, or vise versa, he would be killed! Tiatha gasped and quickly ducked into the grass. "Thorin! We have to leave! Now! Erebor is under attack!" The dwarf yelled. "I'll be there right away father!" He called back. Tiatha came over to him. "I have to find Thrim! He has Tara!" She started crying. "Don't worry my love! I promise…Tara will be safe…" Thorin kissed her on the cheek. (Many people would be confused at this point…yes Tiatha is "cheating" on Thrim) "Goodbye… Thorin…" She hugged him and ran to get her baby. "I love you!" Thorin called to her. "I will love you till the end of my days!" Tiatha called back… and those were the last words he ever heard her speak. _

"Uncle…" Kili was astonished. "You-you never told me about that…" Thorin looked at Kili and smiled. "You don't need to know about my past…" He answered. "But Thorin! You had LOVE!" Kili yelled. "Yes… but we never could marry anyway and that is besides the point… now you know and I don't want to hear another word about it. " Thorin shot at him, and left the table. "Yes uncle…" Kili mumbled. _Good thing he didn't marry Tiatha… or I couldn't love- Tara… _Kili loved her name. He loved repeating it in his head… it never got old… Tara…Tara…Tara. He imagined her soft blue eyes and her long brown hair…her pale skin… her beautiful smile…

The whole night Tara was the only thing that Kili could think of. So early in the morning he set off to go find her.

"What are you doing?" Tara woke up to Kili standing under her tree, looking up at her. She groaned. "I could ask you the same thing…" She moaned. "Sorry to wake you." Kili apologized. Tara sat up and grabbed her knife, tying it to her waist. Then she swung down to the ground, landing on her bad leg and collapsing. She found herself in Kili's strong arms, they stood there in that position for a while, just staring at each other… studying each one's features. "You okay?" Kili grinned and helped her regain her balance. "Sorry…" Tara breathed. Kili frowned.

"Why sorry? It wasn't your fault." He started walking and Tara followed. "Besides," He smirked, "I kind of enjoyed that." Tara paused. "What did you just say?" She frowned. Kili turned around. "I said… I kind of enjoyed that…" He looked at her with a pleading face. Tara tried to force a smile, and she continued to walk. "Oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that!" Kili caught up to her. She turned and stopped walking, and Kili did the same. "Enjoyed what? Falling?" She asked. "No… I mean me catching you…" He blushed. Tara looked at the ground. "I'm not one for wanting help." She lied.

"Oh…" Kili started walking again. Tara didn't understand. Didn't they just meet? How could he like her? Why was he even here? She kept thinking of that. The only thing she could think of was Kili… his brown eyes… chocolate hair… his beard… _No! Stop it! You can't fall in love with him! You just- can't! _Tara shut out all her thoughts of him and went to sleep.

About a week later Kili came to the forest again. It was almost dark when he came. He made Tara cover her eyes as he led her to the meadow. "Where are we going?" Tara giggled. "You'll see!" Kili guided her. "Ok…you can look now…" He moved her hands from her face. Tara gasped. "It's beautiful…" Tara looked at Kili and beamed. "Thank you!" She embraced him, which took Kili by surprise. "Your…welcome…" He grinned. Tara back away and started giggling. "What's so funny?" Kili asked, puzzled. "Did you enjoy that?" She joked. He hesitated for a second, debating on actually answering that. "Of course I did." He looked at her. Tara plopped down onto the grass.

"Aren't the stars so pretty?" She pointed out all the constellations she knew. "Yeah… But I know something prettier…" Kili pointed out. They both lay down on the grass. Tara turned towards Kili, who was staring at her. "What could possibly be prettier than the stars?" Tara frowned. Kili smiled, and moved closer to her.

"You…" He breathed. "Kili… what are you saying?" Tara's face grew serious. Kili moved closer to her, removing all personal space. "I'm saying…" He breathed and drew his lips near hers. "I love you…" Kili closed his eyes. Tara sat up. "What?" She demanded. Kili's face turned red.

"I said I love you Tara…" Kili looked away from her. _H-He L-Loves me? _Tara smiled to herself. _Stop it Tara! STOP! You-you can't you just- _Tara started crying. "Tara? What's wrong?" Kili frowned. Tara got up and scowled. "We only like- just met Kili! You don't know what love even is!" She stormed off. "Tara! Wait! I'm so sorry! Please let me talk!" He got up to stop her. She paused and turned around, tears trickling down her face. "I'm so sorry…" Kili muttered.

"It's not you Kili…" Tara sat back down, followed by Kili. "What is it then?" Kili was confused. Tara drew back and wiped her tears again. "I guess I just…you know… I knew it… I knew you loved me… just… I kept telling myself to never love you back... and I didn't… until…" She stopped. Kili frowned. "Until?" He looked at her… _beautiful_… Kili moved closer to Tara, their lips almost touching, "Until now…" Tara whispered, and their lips touched. It was a faint whisper of a kiss… but it was a kiss. Kili smiled, "Did you enjoy that?" Tara laughed. "Of course I did." She kissed him again.

"It's getting dark, you should probably leave." Tara whispered. "Do I have to?" He breathed. Tara smiled and rested her head on his chest. "No…" Kili put his hand on her head. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. Tara hesitated for a moment… smiled and stared at him. "Never leave me…" She whispered. Kili wrapped his arms around her, changing her position, and kissed her, long, and meaningful. "It's a promise…" He replied.

A week went by, and Kili would visit at night and take Tara to the meadow where they would gaze at the stars… but one night was different…

"Tara?" Tara looked around. It was pitch black in the forest. "Kili? Is that you?" She looked around. Kili popped up on the branch. "Right here." He answered. Tara inched over to him and smiled, Kili looked down. "What's wrong?" Tara was puzzled. "My uncle… we have to go… I may never see you again." He murmured. "What? Where?" Tara moved closer to him. "We are going to reclaim Erebor." He looked up at her, tears started to fill his eyes. "I have something for you…" Tara moved over to her stuff and grabbed her mother's necklace and took the stone off. "Here… so you remember your promise." She said.

He grabbed the smooth green stone; on it were carvings that said "Return to me." He smiled at Tara. His arms around her waist… her fingers running through his hair… they kissed long… and cherished every second they had together. "Will you return to me?" Tara pleaded. Kili smiled at Tara and kissed her on the cheek. "I will…" and those were the last words Tara heard him say, before he slipped away in the night. 'Goodbye Kili…I love you…" She whispered. And she gazed at the constellation called "Promise."


End file.
